Breaking Dawn: Renaissance
by Salima Uchiha
Summary: El poder es el ente más codiciado por todos, pero obtenerlo y ejercerlo requiere una gran responsabilidad y que no todo el mundo debería tener a su alcance. ¿Hasta dónde podían llegar para destruir una familia como la nuestra? Todo por su afán de cumplir las reglas y no poner en peligro su propia especie, aunque también era la nuestra desde que nacimos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola fanáticos de la saga Twilight, me presento con ustedes, soy Salima Uchiha y soy nueva dentro del fandom, aqui les dejo mi primer fic de esta saga, espero les guste. Y si les gusta, espero recibir sus comentarios sobre el fic.

**NOTAS PREVIAS:**

**Punto de Partida: **Tomo en cuenta todo lo sucedido en los cuatro libros de la saga, y las películas, así que si no han leído los libros hay riesgos de spoilers.

**Inspiración: **1) Lo que pasaría después de Amanecer con la relación de Jacob y Renesmee, que es una pareja adorable a mi parecer. 2) El tema de los vampiros, sé como Meyer maneja el mito, pero me gustaría meter un poco de intriga y ese misticismo que rodea a los vampiros siguiendo la línea del mito original. 3) El tema de la imprimación de los lobos fue lo que me llevó a escribir esta historia. 4) Rosalie siempre tuvo un sueño, ¿Cuál creen que sea? Pero sobre el enemigo... no lo he inventado yo, ni está en los libros, ya verán a qué me refiero, y no sé si algún fic haya utilizado antes este enemigo.

**Categoría: **Es una historia llena de romance, misticismo vampirico, conjuntamente con los lobos. Tendrá un poco de misterio y estará dividido en dos partes, así como el último libro, se darán cuenta según avance el fic. No será un dark fic rodeado de personajes oscuros y góticos, defiendo el canon lo mejor que puedo y eso trataré de hacer con esta historia.

**Pairings: **¡Montones! Es en serio, comenzando desde el Rosalie-Emmett hasta el Jacob-Renesmee, casi todas las parejas son canon, pero el personaje que realmente interesa no es por sus amorios.

* * *

**BREAKING DAWN: RENAISSANCE**

**PREFACIO**

Tenía que darles tiempo de salir como fuera. Estábamos rodeados, mostraban esos colmillos listos para morder a mi familia, con el único objetivo de acabar con ellos. No querían que ellos nos llevaran. Ellos y mi familia y aliados no permitirían que nos separaran, no habían luchado durante años para nada.

No solo nuestra vida peligraba, lo habían dicho bien fuerte y claro, si nos negábamos matarían a todos aquellos que amábamos y no podíamos permitirlo. La lucha giraba a mí alrededor, no podía moverme, ¿Hasta aquí había llegado todo lo que habíamos aprendido? Nos tenían agarradas fuertemente de los brazos para mirar esa masacre frente a nosotras. Luchábamos para soltarnos pero no era suficiente.

¿Hasta dónde podían llegar para destruir una familia como la nuestra? Todo por su afán de cumplir las reglas y no poner en peligro su propia especie, aunque también era la nuestra desde que nacimos.

La pelea se detuvo por unos instantes, en unos cortos segundos que me parecían una eternidad, miré a mi alrededor, sangre, el piso del bosque estaba cubierto de sangre, y todo para salvarnos, quise mirar a mi familia, y sobre todo a _él_, rogaba, si pudiera arrodillarme creo que lo haría, que no le hubiera pasado nada. Por fin entendía esa obsesión que Nessie sentía cuando ellos salían lastimados de alguna de sus rondas por el bosque. Fue ahí, cuando entendí que no podría vivir sin él. Sería mi perdición.

Estaban de pie con algo de esfuerzo, cansados, eran más que nosotros y no podíamos hacer nada porque nos tenían agarradas con firmeza.

¿Qué podía hacer? Esto debía acabarse ya, si no habría escapatoria, al menos quedaba esa opción. Sabía que mi tío Edward estaría escuchando mis pensamientos, levanté mi mirada y lo encontré. Sus ojos dorados llenos de dolor me indicaron lo que debía hacer a continuación.

Sin embargo, un dolor intenso, que no podía describir, se dejó sentir por todo mi cuerpo. La tía Bella había quitado el escudo que nos protegía.

Ahí acababa todo. Era el fin. Escuché pasos a mí alrededor, me tomaron por el cabello y después todo se volvió negro.

Moriríamos ese mismo día.


	2. 1 Guerra Fria

**Hola de nuevo aqui esta la continuacion de la historia, espero sea de su agrado. **

**Gracias a Libro Abierto por su review, que bueno que te gusto espero que este también sea de tu agrado, en cuanto a lo que preguntas... quizá en este capitulo se resuelvan tus dudas o quizá tendrás que esperar para poder aclararlo, muchas gracias y espero verte de nuevo por aqui. **

**NOTA DE AUTORA: La historia será narrada en tercera persona desde el punto de vista del personaje a quien pertenece cada parte del fic, este es el tiempo de Renesmee, espero les agrade.**

* * *

**LIBRO 1. RENESMEE**

**ET REVELATA ARCANIS**

**Capitulo Uno. Guerra Fría.**

Un enorme castillo de estilo medieval se alzaba imponente en la cima de una formación montañosa mientras el sol del atardecer hacía que la sombra del castillo se colocara de forma estratégica sobre el espeso bosque que lo rodeaba.

Mientras tanto, una figura encapuchada se encaminaba hacia la entrada del castillo teniendo cuidado de no ser detectado por nadie, más que por aquellos que lo habían llamado, observó parte de los muros blanquecinos y algo corroídos del antiguo castillo gracias al tiempo que llevaba levantado sobre esa montaña situada cerca del pueblo de Brasov; y no podía entender cómo las personas de ese pueblo mantenían intactas las leyendas que hablaban sobre el castillo en toda la región, suponía que los nuevos moradores del castillo habían llegado a un acuerdo para atraer a más turistas deseosos de entrar e investigar sí los rumores sobre el Conde Vlad Tepes, mejor conocido como Drácula entre los humanos, eran reales.

Sonrió irónico pensando que los humanos eran tan predecibles e ingenuos que podían llegar a creer historias como aquella, ese castillo habitado por vampiros en la época medieval, sobre todo por uno de gran renombre y fama y del cual no recordaba la historia, hasta dudaba de que fuera verdad que ese Conde hubiera sido el primer vampiro del mundo.

Ese sería un misterio que nadie había revelado ni siquiera los últimos vampiros rumanos que quedaban sabían si era verdad o no, lo único de lo que estaban seguros fue que dentro de ese mismo castillo de muros blanquecinos y tejado color ladrillo, había existido un gran Imperio vampírico mucho antes de que los que ahora se mantenían en el poder se rebelaran y destruyeran toda la evidencia sobre ese antiguo régimen de vampiros.

El golpeteo de sus botas de viaje rebotando sobre las baldosas de piedra del camino que dirigía a las puertas principales del castillo, hacia un sonoro eco en el silencioso bosque y alrededores del castillo, se dio cuenta de que _sus Señores_ se habían valido de la antigua leyenda de los humanos volviendo al castillo un lugar tétrico incluso para los más valientes humanos que se atrevían a entrar en esos dominios y que, lamentablemente, sufrían un terrible deceso.

Subió los escalones de piedra a velocidad humana y empujó las altas y pulidas puertas de madera de cedro que soltaron un rechinido que si un humano hubiera estado a su lado, habría observado el escalofrío que lo recorrería al escuchar tal escalofriante sonido en medio de un enorme silencio que tan solo era roto por las acciones que realizaba para acceder a la morada de _sus Señores_.

Las puertas se cerraron con un golpe seco detrás de él y volvió a caminar con dirección a unas amplias escaleras que daban acceso a los pisos superiores, antes de decidir qué camino tomar, levantó un poco la cabeza dejando ver el destello rojo como un rubí de sus ojos y comenzó a olisquear el aire en busca del olor que le daría la ubicación exacta de sus amos.

Sonrió al encontrar el olor dulzón en el último piso del castillo y utilizó su velocidad vampírica para llegar con rapidez a su destino. No tardó ni medio segundo cuando ya se encontraba frente a una puerta de madera pulida donde pudo escuchar gracias a sus sentidos desarrollados, las voces de varios individuos dentro de la habitación. El olor de un vampiro era lo que más predominaba dentro de la estancia y volvió a sonreír esta vez mostrando sus afilados colmillos y con su pálida mano tocó la puerta con suavidad para esperar que le abrieran desde adentro.

No esperó mucho tiempo y uno de los hombres que se encontraba dentro le dio el pase con un asentimiento de cabeza. Entró a la habitación decorada con enormes cuadros de los siglos XV y XVI en los cuales aparecían retratados antiguas familias de gran alcurnia en la región de Brasov, una mesa de madera labrada larga y con un buen número de sillas estaba colocada en medio de la estancia y algunos que habían llegado antes que él estaban sentados en la parte inferior izquierda de la mesa rodeando a dos hombres de apariencia joven pero de edad madura dentro del mundo de los vampiros, con la piel pálida y ojos color rubí como muchos de los que estaban reunidos.

Caminó con garbo y con la cabeza en alto hacia el grupo de hombres que hablaban en susurros apenas audibles para un humano pero que él no tuvo problema en escuchar y se sentó en una de las sillas disponibles arrastrándola con brío para que notaran su presencia en la sala y las miradas se posaron de esos hombres a él que se sentaba tranquilamente en su silla y recargaba los codos en la mesa adoptando una pose casual y rebelde.

― ¡Miren todos lo que nos ha traído nuestro llamado!― dijo uno de los hombres vampiro de cabellos rubios levantándose felizmente de su silla― ¿Qué es lo que nos traes del Nuevo Continente, muchacho? Espero sean buenas noticias― dijo el vampiro con una sonrisa llena de formalidad.

El muchacho soltó una sonora carcajada mientras se retiraba la capucha que ocultaba su rostro y su cabello que era de color negro lacio y corto y se reclinó sobre la silla poniendo la espalda en el respaldo y se cruzó de brazos mirando a los dos vampiros rumanos que presidian la enorme mesa rectangular con un brillo burlón en los ojos rojos como dos rubíes.

― ¡Señor, no recordaba que fueras tan impaciente en cuanto a nuevas noticias!― dijo el muchacho que aparentaba la edad de veinticuatro años humanos.

― Hijo mío, cuando se trata de ese aquelarre que te pedimos investigar nos interesa mucho lo que has descubierto hasta ahora― dijo el otro vampiro de cabello oscuro que presidia la mesa con voz calmada pero llena de ansiedad que no pasó desapercibido para el muchacho recién llegado.

Bogdan Moldoveanu como se llamaba el recién llegado, miró a ambos vampiros con una ceja enarcada sin variar su postura sobre la silla, pasó una mano por su cabello oscuro desordenándolo un poco y guardó silencio para hacer más interesante la visita que había pospuesto por casi seis años por andar siguiendo los pasos de un aquelarre que se llamaban a sí mismos los Cullen. Y si había encontrado buenas noticias para _sus Señores_, que podrían hacer que comenzaran más rápido de lo planeado su venganza desde hace miles de años añorada.

Observó como sus compañeros lo miraban expectantes, esperando lo que tuviera que decir, pero mantendría el silencio para esperar las reacciones frustradas de _sus Señores_ y es que no lo hacía porque le agradara hacerlos enojar, al contrario, sabía con certeza que ambos podían ser tan sanguinarios si querían y acabar con él en un instante, en menos de lo que tardaría en decir _Transilvania_ sería un montón de cenizas provocado por el fuego.

― ¿Piensas hablar por las buenas o lo harás por las malas?― espetó uno de sus amos, ahí estaba la reacción que tanto esperaba, era una acción algo temeraria pero se había vuelto su costumbre desde hace años que convivía con ellos en ese enorme castillo y sólo salía por orden de sus amos.

― Tengo noticias, _mis Señores_ que les darán gran alegría― comenzó a hablar Bogdan con una sonrisa torcida y se incorporó hacia la mesa y colocó sus brazos encima de la mesa para seguir con su explicación― El aquelarre Cullen ha aumentado en número desde la última vez que los vieron hace seis años. Tienen a alguien más con ellos, aparte de esa niña hibrida que crece a gran velocidad.

― ¿De qué nos estás hablando, joven Bogdan?― dijo su amo de cabello rubio mirándolo con extrañeza.

― Una chica es la nueva integrante, dos de los hijos de Carlisle Cullen la salvaron del atraco de un vampiro en las calles de Seattle― contestó el muchacho con una sonrisa enigmática que hizo sonreír a los dos anfitriones al resolver el misterio de esa sonrisa del joven muchacho.

― ¡No me digas que tú tuviste que ver con ese _atraco_, como lo llamaste, Bogdan!― exclamó el vampiro rubio con sorpresa y una gran admiración en los ojos hacia el que consideraba su alumno, casi como un hijo.

El muchacho ensanchó la sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de _su amo_ y asintió con la cabeza al verse descubierto, pero era algo que no hubiera dicho de ser estrictamente necesario.

Recordó a esa chica que había mordido en las oscuras calles de Seattle en plena noche, estaba sola y había sentido el olor de su sangre como un llamado desde que llegó a la ciudad donde él se encontraba buscando alguna presa para alimentarse. Descubrió donde se hospedaba y esperó a que saliera sola del hotel para poder acecharla y morderla.

Sentía como la sangre que la recorría, le llamaba, nunca antes había sentido esa sensación, fue algo nuevo y excitante para él. Así que se detuvo unos días en la ciudad para espiar a esa chica que nunca se separaba de sus amigos y hablaba inglés con un acento algo raro, pronunciaba mucho la letra _ese_ pero esas oportunidades que tuvo para observarla se dio cuenta de que tenía ojos mieles que brillaban llenos de vida y felicidad, sin duda esa chica era feliz siendo humana, se dijo una vez que la observaba que hasta se aprendió algunos ademanes que tenía y algunas muecas que en más de una ocasión le sacaron una sonrisa.

Cuando el aire movía su cabello rubio, su olor llegaba hasta su nariz haciendo que su sed se hiciera presente aumentando las ganas de probar su sangre y no sabía cómo lo haría pero no se quedaría tranquilo hasta no probar la sangre de esa humana. Pensó en muchas maneras de hacerlo, muchas opciones pasaron por su cabeza, una más tonta que otra y estuvo tentado a entrar en su habitación de hotel en medio de la noche a hurtadillas pero descartó la idea al instante.

Hasta que un día observó cómo se separó de sus amigos y se encaminó sola hasta la _Space Needle_ y esperó el momento preciso para arrinconarla y beber por fin esa sangre que lo llamaba con insistencia; estaba a punto de caer la noche cuando a su visión de vampiro, la miró salir del edificio tratando de cubrirse en vano del frio de la noche, frio que él no sentía y la siguió sin importarle que pudiera descubrirlo y parecía que aquella noche estaba de suerte, las calles cercanas a la _Space Needle_ estaban solas, esa era su oportunidad.

La chica comenzó a correr al sentirse amenazada pero le salió al paso impidiéndole escapar.

Estando cerca de ella el olor de su sangre se intensificó junto con las ganas de succionar la sangre de su cuello. Ya no podía más, la tomó por el cuello con ambas manos hasta que el aire ya no pudo llegar a sus pulmones y cuando sintió el cuerpo de ella flojo en su agarre, la soltó y dirigió sus colmillos hacia su yugular disfrutando el poder morderla por fin y el sabor de su sangre llegó a su boca y comenzó a succionar sin parar, escuchó como la chica soltó un leve jadeo y la soltó dejándola caer al piso y se alejó unos cuantos pasos de ella mientras miraba a la ahora pálida chica con la ropa manchada de sangre gracias a la herida provocada por sus colmillos y la culpa lo invadió.

No sabía porque se sintió de ese modo y se odió a sí mismo en ese momento, hasta que escuchó las rápidas pisadas de otros dos vampiros que estuvieron junto a la chica en cuestión de minutos quizá atraídos por la sangre. Uno de ellos lo miró con desprecio y se marchó de ahí en cuanto pudo pero pudo reconocer a los dos vampiros que habían llegado. Eran los hijos de Carlisle Cullen, ya había escuchado hablar de él a sus amos y comprendió que debía seguirlos para saber lo que harían ahora. Fue así como descubrió que esa chica se quedaría con ellos.

― No pude evitarlo, _mi señor_― dijo el muchacho con seriedad ocultando sus pensamientos, no diría lo que sintió gracias a esa muchacha, lo guardaría por toda la eternidad si era preciso― Mi sed fue más fuerte, no voy a negar que bebí su sangre pero no estoy seguro si alcancé a transformarla porque cuando los Cullen llegaron, la chica estaba inconsciente y creo, muerta.

― ¿Con que eso pasó?― dijo pensativamente uno de sus amos y después posó su mirada sobre él― ¿Ellos que saben de ti?― preguntó su amo con cierta preocupación que sorprendió al muchacho.

― Nada, amo Stefan, supongo que pensarán que soy un nómada por la forma en la que actué― contestó Bogdan con desinterés ocultando lo que verdaderamente sentía― Creo que no podrán negarse si tratamos de raptar a alguna de las dos, a la hibrida o a la chica, por lo poco que pude observar, se cuidan muy bien entre ellos, aunque supongo que, ¿Eso ustedes ya lo saben, o me equivoco?― siguió el muchacho sonriendo con arrogancia a sus maestros Stefan y Vladimir.

Los vampiros rumanos intercambiaron miradas llenas de seriedad y no hablaron más con el joven pues la puerta volvió a abrirse dejando entrar a los vampiros que faltaban a esa reunión que habían organizado anticipadamente. Los vampiros recién llegados junto con los que ya se encontraban ahí ocuparon sus lugares a lo largo de la mesa en silencio y se levantaron minutos después en símbolo de respeto hacia los vampiros rumanos quienes con un movimiento de mano los invitaron a sentarse en sus respectivos lugares.

Uno de los vampiros, vestido a la usanza del siglo XVI, se levantó de su silla y comenzó a relatar la historia del antiguo imperio vampírico que tuvo lugar en Rumania hace miles de años y del cual los únicos sobrevivientes fueron los que ahora en ese día eran los anfitriones de dicha reunión. Unas cristalinas copas de vidrio que estaban colocadas frente a los asistentes a dicha reunión fueron llenadas de un líquido rojo viscoso por unas damas vestidas también a la usanza del siglo XVI, con vestidos de encajes y peinados de la época. Por el olor que desprendía el brebaje todos los vampiros sonrieron. Era sangre humana.

En esa reunión hacían honor a las leyendas de los pobladores cercanos sobre los vampiros y una de ellas era la de la Condesa Elizabeth Bathory que tomaba sangre y baños de sangre con la intención de mantenerse siempre joven, una usanza del imperio rumano vampírico que volvían a retomar en esa reunión. El vampiro que relataba la historia del antiguo imperio mencionó la venganza aún no perpetrada contra aquellos que les habían quitado el poder y el chirrido de los dientes de los vampiros y ligeros gruñidos se escucharon a lo largo de la mesa mientras Vladimir y Stefan sonreían complacidos por el rumbo que estaba tomando la reunión.

Terminó de hablar el vampiro de piel pálida y cetrina y todos se levantaron y alzaron al mismo tiempo las copas llenas de sangre mientras vitoreaban al viento con voces enojadas y gruñidos provenientes de sus gargantas.

― ¡Onorarea căzut, care rula râuri de sânge şi de răzbunare este efectuată pentru specia noastră! ¡Onoare! (¡Honor a los caídos, que corran ríos de sangre y que la venganza sea perpetrada en beneficio de nuestra especie! ¡Honor!).

Y vaciaron las copas de un solo trago al terminar su juramento, estando las copas vacías, volvieron a tomar sus asientos y los que presidían la mesa comenzaron a hablar con fiereza y enojo contagiando a los presentes.

― Hermanos, hace más de tres mil años vimos caer un gran Imperio del mundo vampiro, hemos sido víctimas de sus injustas reglas que muchos de nosotros nos negamos a seguir en secreto por miedo a que vayan tras nosotros, pero ha llegado el momento de que una nueva historia sea escrita en nuestro mundo y sólo nosotros tenemos la llave para comenzar esa historia― dijo Stefan en voz alta llena de fiereza que mostraba cada vez que hablaba gracias a que sus incisivos sobresalían un poco de su boca.

― Somos pocos ahora― siguió hablando Vladimir con seriedad pero sus ojos estaban inyectados en sangre y ansias por una venganza que quería perpetrar desde hace años― Pero nos reagruparemos y formaremos un ejército nunca antes visto, capaz de vencer a esos usurpadores de un lugar que no les pertenece. Nuestro alumno, Bogdan Moldeveanu― dijo mirando al muchacho en cuestión que tan solo se limitó a mirar a su maestro a los ojos― Ha viajado hacia el Nuevo Continente a espiar a un aquelarre en especifico con el que podremos obtener la victoria, pues los dones que poseen ninguno de esos usurpadores los tienen en su guardia. Si contamos con ellos, nuestras fuerzas serán mayores y esos usurpadores no tendrán más que darnos el poder.

Los murmullos a lo largo de la mesa no se hicieron esperar, cada uno de los vampiros daba su punto de vista sobre lo que acababan de escuchar, solo Moldeveanu se mantenía en su lugar callado sin intercambiar puntos de vista, tan solo escuchaba los comentarios que iban y venían y cerró sus ojos al recordar al Clan Cullen. Había solo una forma de hacer que ellos se unieran a esa guerra que estaban planeando sus maestros, pero no quería ser él quien diera la idea para provocarlos, no ahora que tenían a un miembro más entre ellos.

Sintió la mirada de sus maestros sobre él y abrió los ojos dirigiendo su mirada hacia ellos quienes esperaban que hablara sobre la forma de acercar a los aquelarres del Nuevo Continente a su venganza. Asintió con la cabeza dándoles a entender que hablaría y Stefan realizó un movimiento con la mano haciendo que los murmullos callaran al instante.

― ¿Tienes algo que decirnos, Bogdan?― preguntó Stefan con una media sonrisa conciliadora que fue devuelta por su alumno que asumió una pose desinteresada recorriendo con la mirada toda la mesa.

― Hay una manera de acercarnos a ellos sin que nos descubran― habló Bogdan con seriedad utilizando su don de ocultar sus verdaderos pensamientos y sentimientos ya que en ese instante se sentía intranquilo y nervioso.

― ¿Cuál es esa manera, muchacho?― preguntó uno de los vampiros del otro extremo de la mesa.

Bogdan lo miró con la misma seriedad con la que había hablado y volvió su mirada hacia la mesa, no quería decirlo pero la única opción era esa y sí no era esa, estaba seguro que sus maestros no dudarían en buscar otra manera para atar a los aquelarres de vampiros del Nuevo Mundo al ejercito que pelearía contra el régimen de vampiros que ahora tenía el poder.

Soltó un suspiro que no fue escuchado por nadie y levantó la mirada temiendo la reacción de sus maestros en cuanto terminara de hablar― Podemos utilizar a la hibrida Renesmee Cullen aunque está protegida por su familia y además de una manada de lobos enormes, o en su defecto a la nueva integrante de la familia, una _neófita_, la llaman Ebony. Con ellas de nuestro lado, ese aquelarre liderado por Carlisle Cullen, no dudarán en unirse a nosotros en esta guerra que apenas comienza.

Otra vez los murmullos de los vampiros se escucharon a lo largo de la mesa y Bogdan volvió a recargarse en su silla con los brazos cruzados esperando el veredicto de sus maestros quienes llevaban todos esos seis años preparando el momento en que llevarían a cabo su venganza personal contra los que les habían robado el poder del mundo vampiro.

Sus maestros Vladimir y Stefan habían vuelto a llenar sus copas nuevamente con sangre y las levantaron para brindar por la nueva era del mundo vampírico, con esa acción iniciaban la etapa inicial de su plan; reclutar a los mejores aquelarres de vampiros para que se unieran a su causa y comenzarían en América, con el clan Cullen.

Todo lo habían planeado desde que conocieron a tan peculiar familia de vampiros, y sus capacidades y dones les habían llamado la atención desde el momento que los conocieron. Ellos entraban en los planes de primera mano, y si no aceptaban por las buenas, sería por las malas y el muchacho ya conocía las dotes sanguinarias de sus maestros cuando se lo proponían. Y esos dotes los habían guardado por casi tres mil años y volverían a ver la luz de nuevo.

Aunque reclutar a los Cullen significaba que también entraban dentro del paquete la manada de lobos enormes que se había aliado a ellos hace seis años y que sus maestros habían conocido en su viaje a Forks, Washington, ahora solo bastaba idear una manera de acercarse a las dos muchachas que pondrían el plan en funcionamiento.

― Podremos dar con ellas, pero primero debemos atacar a la más débil, es una neófita, supongo que aun no puede controlarse del todo, debemos demostrarle lo que hace la sangre humana para los vampiros y convencerla de que _su extraña dieta_ no es la que necesita― dijo Vladimir con una sonrisa ladina.

― ¿Y qué pasará entonces con la chica hibrida?― preguntó uno de los vampiros a Vladimir y Stefan quienes intercambiaron miradas llenas de complicidad.

― Eso, mis queridos amigos, es algo que ya hemos planeado y tenemos a la persona perfecta para realizar este trabajo― dijo Vladimir con una sonrisa enigmática mientras observaba hacia la puerta y Bogdan volvió su mirada para observar lo que su maestro miraba.

Un encapuchado entró a la estancia, y Bogdan pudo descubrir un olor mezclado como un humano oliendo a vampiro, pero el que más se mantenía era el olor a vampiro. Nunca había olido a un vampiro como ese.

Espero a que el vampiro se quitara la capucha que ocultaba su rostro, sin embargo, nunca se la quitó y miró con una ceja enarcada a sus maestros quienes sonreían complacidos ante la presencia del desconocido.

¿Qué estaban pensando sus maestros? Ya lo descubriría más tarde.


End file.
